Putting the Pieces Back Together
by CrimsonBlackShadow
Summary: America has a problem. Russia is going to help America. Rated M for some of the content. OOCness ensue. Semi-Auish too. Also Angst Dark Themes (physiological included). Please read and review.
1. The Rupture

**A/N: **I don't own Hetalia or anything of the kind. This is my second fanfic that I wrote on a whim. It will have American and Russia together eventually. I suck at spelling for the most part and need spell check. It is darker then the other fic I wrote. Feel free to Read and review.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rupture**

It was a hot and humid day, and America was sick in bed with a fever. It also didn't help that his body felt like it was going to rip its self-apart.

"Ohhh…" America groaned in to the pillow.

He was rolling around quiet at bit, then accidentally fell of the bed with a nice resounding 'thud'. When he tried to get up he realized how much sweat drenched his clothes. America decided that is was time for him to go cool him-self off in the bath. He filled the bath half way with cold water and the rest with tepid water.

"Ahh…" he sighed as he submersed him-self into the cool refreshing water, that surrounded his hot and sticky body.

While he was in the tub he wondered how he got to be in this state.

* * *

_Over the past few years his health began to diminish and has only gotten worse. The people in his government did little to help and only made things harder for him. Every day he could feel him-self get weaker. The problem was that he had no control of what was happening because he was too weak. He also could hardly put up the face, that said 'hey guys every things alright what is there to worry about'. The debt keeps piling, and he his fears of another depression looms, like a cloud that is ready to pour and cause chaos. There were so many problems, and he just couldn't solve all of them. At the state he was, he was no hero. He couldn't even save him-self. He was always trying to help others that he didn't realize that he was neglecting him-self, until it was too late. Now he was in his current condition and it wasn't getting any better._

* * *

America opened his eye slowly, the water was no longer cool so, he got out. When he was going to dry him-self, he saw his body in the mirror. His blond hair lost its shine, disheveled, and matted against his face. His face was red and he had bags under the eyes, enough that it looked like he got punched. His eyes were blood-shot, and his body, oh his body. His whole body looked disfigured, with lumps of fat sticking out in awkward places, and some places looking hollow. His skin was no longer healthy and was a sickly yellowish color. Basically, he looked like shit.

Then all of a sudden he stared to cough up blood staining the tiles with a deep crimson color.

"Argh…" he spat. "ARUGGGGGGGGGG!" he coughed some more. He felt like his flesh was burning as he withered on the floor. He wanted it to end, but it wouldn't. He could feel his body compressing and contracting. He couldn't die, but he could feel pain and what pain did he feel. He tried to gasp for air but it only came in little intervals. '_Why…'_ he thought _"Why do I have to suffer?'_ he wondered. Slowly every thing faded to black. Before he could lose consciousness he saw a glimpse of his face slowly ripping apart from the skeleton that was attached to it. This was no longer the America he knew.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it is a bit short then what most people are used to weather I update or not is on how I feel. Sorry. Any words of improvement is encouraged.


	2. Introductions

**A/N: **I don't own anything, except my sick little mind that makes me write this stuff. This Chapter is a bit longer. Hope you people like. Like I said before updates will be when ever I feel like it. Still no Russia T_T sorry. Maybe next one!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

"Oomph…" America groaned as he became aware of his surrounding.

When he woke up every thing seemed bigger then what he remembered. He didn't feel as bad as he did before he went unconscious, but then he noticed two other bodies next to him. They seem bigger then he was, but the creepiest thing was that they had the same appearance that he did. America's eyes started to dilate as he tried to calm him-self down. His breathing became rigid. His eyes shifted to the mirror ever so slowly in fear of what was going to greet him. What he saw was something a person of his looks should have never seen.

"W-what…t-the FFFFUUUCCCKKK!?" he let out in a blood curdling scream.

His appearance was of when he was a child, but many things were off. His body was covered up in the blood that he coughed up, and his skin still possessed that unhealthy sheen. He looked like a regular boy, but his there was a crazed look in his eye. His hair reeked of the smell of blood, and some of it was plastered against his face. Also he no longer had his glasses, then again he never had them on in the first place. He flinched as the other bodies started to move slowly as they too were waking up from a sleep. They looked the same as him, just with a little less blood, and they had the appearance of teens. Panicked, Little America quickly dove into a corner to avoid their eye-sight.

* * *

"Urk" said one of them getting into sitting position.

"Ugh" said the other pushing him self with his scrawny arms and knees wobbling.

"What just happened?" said the first not really expecting an answer, holding his head as if to figure out what was happening.

"I don't ev—WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" screamed the second, as he bounced back. _'Who the fuck is this bastard who looks just like me?'_

"I SHOULD ASK THE SAME TO YOU!" yelled the first jumping to his feet, getting ready for a fight. _'Who is this asshole who shares the same looks as me?'_

* * *

In the corner Little America was trying to organize his thought as best he could. _'Wait, those two people are the same people as me? That is impossible. I never heard of this happening. How did this even happen? What am I going to do?'_ He sat there clutching his head as he tried to remember what happened. Then it hit him.

* * *

_My people are breaking apart. Bit-by-bit. Piece-by-piece. Ever so slowly. The Democrats and the Republicans fighting each other. The clash of ideas and beliefs. The conflicts were so immense that it took a toll on America. The fighting was slowly tearing America apart until, he broke and became the current state that he is in now. America broke into three pieces, and would continue to break some more if nothing changed. So far the three were, Democrats, Republicans, and the Bi-partisans. Next it would be the different faiths and beliefs if he didn't stop it soon.  
_

* * *

"STOP!" screeched Little America trying to stop the feud.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" the yelled in unison.

"I-I j-j-just wa-want you-you to…bwaha…" stumbled Little America as he tried to hold back the tears, ultimately failing to do so.

They both realized what they had done and tried to calm him down, but every thing they did just made things worse. There was little they could do to help Little America. Eventually, he calmed down enough, to talk normally.

"So who are you?" he sniffled.

"Me? Well let's see. I am the Republican side of America. Since we all have the same name it would get confusing to call each other America. So…I guess you can call me Rick or Ricky if you want." said the first.

"As for me, well I am the Democratic side. Not much else to say about me. If we are making up names, then I would be a Dave or David. As for you little guy?" said the second.

"Then that mean that I am the Bi-partisan part. I would like to keep my name as Alfred, is that okay with you two?" said Little America.

"Sure" both said.

* * *

Then there was a 'knock-knock' on the door. The all looked at each other, then at them-selves, and finally at their surroundings. Which consisted of no more then a bloody bathroom, a tub of tepid water, and the previous hot-humid atmosphere replaced with a cold chill in the air. They all had one thought in common. _'Oh, fuck'_.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea, I split them up in to political groups. Thought it be easier then doing religions. Ether way it is some messy business I got my self into, but then again life is like that isn't. There will always be some one that disagrees with one's point of view. Oh, and feel free to choose which two of the names should I give them. I am a very indecisive person, so that would help, If not I will just have to decide on my own. Also if you want to give any names that start with a D or R please feel free to do so. I already choose sorry. Thanks for your time. Read and review please.


	3. Sticky Hands and a Problem

**A/N: **Yes! Russia now makes an appearance. I have no idea what kind of style of writing I have. If you do please tell, I am trying to improve. Enjoy! Also a bit of mind screw, trollolo. It was originally supposed to be darker, but I changed my mind. It would be too complicated for Russia to take care of America as three people. Yay for longer chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sticky Hands and a Problem  
**

The knocks continued, and getting more and more sporadic by the second. It started get so frantic that it resound around the house causing it to shake. The house started to shake so much, as if it was a tremendous earthquake and the floor was falling apart bit-by-bit. All of them were frightened and held each other of dear life. Upon contact their skin started to burn and melt into each other. There was so much pain as the skin started to combine into one form. There was contracting and expanding to get everything together into one body. The bones started to grind against each other. This was a different type of pain that he had never experienced then before. Then his muscles started to combine into one and his brain mashing together. Every thing started to become one in a big giant mess. He was a big pile of flesh and bones with some pieces of brain in them. It started to form in to a shape of a person and the details becoming more define. When it was all over they were one again, but America's mine was broken. The floor finally fell apart and he fell down an abyss of shadows that swallowed him whole.

* * *

When he woke up there was a bright light and his eyes met a wash of white. There was a window to his left and outside was the fresh smell of linen. The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping in the air. On his right there was a tube in his arm transferring him blood. When He looked down at his body every was the same as it was before, but he was wearing a green hospital gown. He still didn't look as sickly, but he was cover in wounds, and he felt like something major was missing.

"Was that all a dream?" He asked confusion evident in his voice.

"And why would you think that?" Asked an amused voice.

America shocked tried to pinpoint where the voice came from. To his disbelief it was a man who was standing in the doorway. He still had the scarf on, but was wearing casual cloths, and his violet eyes held wonder in them. He was wearing cargos and a light-blue long sleeve shirt. It was obviously Russia.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" America asked in a horse voice unable able to scream. His throat still raw from the previous events.

"Well if you would like to know." He said while smiling. "Your neighbors heard many horrendous noises coming from you house. They thought that either you were torturing or people were torturing you. So they decide to call me. When I got there I knock a few times, but no one answered. Then I got impatient and busted down you door. That is where I found you there lying in a pool of you own blood, and you were covered in wounds. After that I decide to take you to the hospital like the good person that I am, but there was one thing off when I brought you." Russia's smiling turning in to that of a sad one.

He reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a mirror and gave it too America. America took a good look at him self. His face was all better but a bit pink due to the fever. His hair was now cleaner, but little shine to it, when it got to his chest area there was something missing. In the area were his heart was a hole, a dark cold gapping hole. It was grey all around that area as if that area was dead.

"W-what the hell!?" said America as he looked at Russia for an explanation. Then he blushed because of the implication that Russia saw him naked. Russia not knowing why America suddenly turned red, tried to get him to calm down. He pulled out America's heart.

"Where. Did. You. Get. That?" He asked distraught by everything that was happening.

"I found it lying next to your body" Russia said while trying to calm America down. Showing America his heart.

America took his heart back from Russia, his hand getting sticky in the process because of the blood. America started to spazz out because even more things happening to him. When he calmed down enough he looked at Russia up and down, his hands were covered in his blood, they too were sticky. When he looked into Russia's eyes they held sadness, sympathy, and pity. His core had been attacked and need time to heal. He tried to put his heart back in, but it fell back out in a lifeless 'plop'. He would have to get healthier before his heart could go back into his core. His core was cold, lifeless and currently beyond repair. His blue eyes filled with sadness, the tears turning his eyes a clear sea color, he was a broken country.

"Well I'm sure you would like to get out of this place." Said Russia changing the subject to that of lighter one. "I am going to tell the doctors that you can go now. Why don't we get something to eat? There is one place that we aren't going and that is, McDonalds. Not for your health." His voice both serious and caring.

* * *

When he left America was met with silence.

_'So you had that kind of relationship with him' _said a voice inside his head.

_'Who said that?' _he said in his mind.

_'Forgot us so soon?' _said another. _'_

_Who the fuck are you people in my head!?'_ he yelled in head.

_'Well if you want to know we are' _the voices said in unison

_'Dannel and Rick!.' _

_'Wait that wasn't a dream!?'_ he asked in confusion.

_'No it wasn't but it was in your head.' _They said _'and it is not only your body, but your mind that has been broken into pieces, and we will be able to take over when ever we feel like. Not that we want too. We are just here to bug you and speak up when we don't agree with any ideas that you might have. Also to make your life harder.' _

"America? Are you ready to leave?" Said Russia breaking the thoughts. He was holding a bag that held a pair of jeans, a funky tie-die T-shirt, and a set of blue boxers for him to wear.

"Sure just give them to me, and I'll change in a minute." Said America. _'This is going to be fun'_ said the voices echoing in his head.

* * *

**A/N:** The physical descriptions from the previous chapter are to show how big the parties are. Also yes, they are now living inside of America's head. In my mind Democratic is like Socialism, and Republican is to Capitalism, Bi-Partisan is like a mixture of the two. Also any type of injury will be shown if it is currently affect America. Too soon? Well so be it. Like I said I update when I feel like it. Like it? If so fav and review...please? 8D?


	4. Getting to Know You

**A/N:** A few references here and there. There are some of the places that I have visited and the place the I live. Can you guess which? Any way character development and a bit of food porn, no not porn with food, but about. Akward -_-'...well on with the story.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting to Know You**

Russia POV.

As America was getting dressed Russia was outside waiting. _'He seemed different'_ he thought. He didn't mean just physically. He knew that both of them were having problems economically and that both of them weren't doing to well, also that America had just bit hard recently. Most of Europe was in a depression and the only one that was leading so far was China. He thought that if he and America could combine that they would out power China.

* * *

_Russia didn't like the idea of China leading the economy, because that would mean lots of power going to one country.. America was still such a young Nation. It was trying so hard to make itself a power and showing the rest of the world that it can lead it. So young and so naïve that America was. Getting into other people's business without asking. Full of smart and dumb people alike. A place that people went to, in hope of making it big or at least a well living. A place to make dreams come true. He also had some dark parts of him as well. Not every one was honest and you had those people who would trick people out of their money. America wasn't all pure, but no country was. America was Russia's rival for everything. They would always see who would top who and who got to what first. It was so much fun to have a playmate that was on top along with others. Now it was a place for the rich to give up to the poor that couldn't support its self. The rich who had made a living by making there dream come true. Some of the rich being big-time useless and spending money on things that don't even help other people. Also known as White trash. Government being corrupt as ever and changing America from what is was originally. Needing to recover from being hit so hard. He knew that it was still in a down period that was natural in an economy, but this one was too drastic. America also loosing the reason for being. It was a place for opportunity, but now it was a place of socialism._

* * *

He laughed, China was more Capitalist then America. _'America was slowly turning more and more Socialist.'_ But when he saw America there in his own home he felt the urge to help and extend a hand to help the poor, little, young Nation and his former rival.

* * *

Back to America's POV.

America changed into the cloths. The jeans were a bit tight, but the shirt hung a bit loose on him. The boxers fit perfectly on him. His stomach growled. _'That's right I haven't eaten in two days'_.

'_Well wouldn't that be bad if our poor Little America went hungry'_ said Dannel looking at Rick.

_'What are you looking at me for? It's not me trying to turn America Socialist.' _Said Rick defiantly.

_'Yeah? Well I don't have any rich people that are greedy and money grubbing'_ rebutted Dannel.

_'What am I doing arguing with you two? Russia's going to be waiting for me!' _Alfred said getting out of the room to find Russia.

* * *

The day was nice. The sun was out and there was bit of a chill in the air. He was no longer in Arizona, but in California. _'Guess Russia isn't fond of dry heat.'_ Thought America as he smirked a bit. He saw Russia standing underneath the shade of a tree.

"Hey Russia are you ready to Go!?" he said in to the distance while walking fast to shorten the distance between them. They were neutral with each other ever since Russia turned Capitalist and the USSR's disappearance.

"Da, and I found a good place to go for, for lunch." He said.

* * *

They took a taxi to an Italian place. There were few tables out side and inside looked both homey and classy at the same time. Russia asked for a table with a window so that they could see what was happening. When they sat down Russia ordered a double of a Caprese salad, pasta, and tiramisu for dessert. While they waited for their food they chatted.

"What happened?" Russia said in a serious voice, not cutting any corners.

"Um..uuh…" America began awkwardly. He didn't know if he could tell him because it was so bizarre and he didn't know if Russia would believe him. He also didn't know if he could trust himself, but told him any way.

"So that's what happened," said Russia trying to analyze the situation.

By then the food arrived. The Caprese salads were tomatoes sliced thickly and the basil was so fresh that you could smell it when it was coming to the table. The mozzarella that they used was also fresh and came apart in layers. There were two different kinds of pasta. One with a tomatoes and clam sauce covering each noodle evenly. The other one was mushroom pasta that looked equally as tasty. Russia looked like he was enjoying the food. When America took a bite the freshness and texture of each bite filled his mouth with pleasure. While he was still hungry he took the time to taste every bit and piece. He moaned in pleasure as each bit hit his tongue. When it came time for dessert America was very pleased. It was sweat and bitter at the same time. He could taste the cream and the coffee, with at hint of liqueur, mixing together in his mouth creating a nice harmony of flavor. Both of them were enjoying the meal together. It was like escaping from the worries of life for an hour. America tried to get every bit of food of the plates by using the fork to scrape off anything that was left and licking it clean. He stopped when Russia was looking at him and the fork with amusement shinning in his violet eyes. He blushed and asked for the check. By then there were a bunch of fan-girls outside and they left in a hurry.

* * *

Russia suggested that they stay in Hawaii, far from the East coast. America was unsure, but agreed to it anyways. America booked two passengers on 'Hawaiian' because they are known for being on time and early. They were also know for have good service. The fairs used to be cheaper, but their competitor 'Aloha' had to shut down due to poor management, and the fact that the got rid of the first-class seats and changed them to economic, just to fit more people. Now it is monopoly and the people there have to pay more due to that fact that they have no more competition to lower prices. They decided to go to Oahu because it was a bit more industrialized. When they got there America also tried to find a hotel to stay in, but ended up renting an apartment.

* * *

"I will stay with you until you get the other two under control so that you are also able to help the rest of Europe and the world, also to help you to try to repair your self." Russia said firmly, while putting lots of pressure on America. "I hope we get to know more about each other." He said with a smile on his face, but concern pooling in his eyes. He left to get things for the apartment leaving America alone.

"Sure." America said.

* * *

When Russia left the voices started again.

_'I am not going to ask help from an ex-commie' _said Rick. _'_

_What are you afraid that he might do something to you in your sleep?' _Teased Dannel.

_'Fuck you'_ Rick said.

_'You two seem awfully comfortable knowing that you will so become one with me again'_ America said to them.

_'Don't say it like that,'_ they both said. _'Besides it is just a test to see if you can survive with two fronts at home attacking you and one out side. We can hardly wait to see who has the stronger side or if you can actually mix our views together._' They laughed as they bellowed _'LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'_

* * *

**A/N: **Well this is fun. Yes those did happen in the place that I live in. You people are free to tell me about what problems you think are in the place that you live and tell about it in this fic. Also any ideas for the two to screw with America is welcomed, because I want to break America mentally and emotionally so that Russia can fix him. Any ideas are welcomed. Why? Because I am running out of them. Fast. If not can't update T_T. So viewer participation needed.


	5. Chips at the Brain

**A/N: **Thank you for some of the ideas. I was having something like a writers block. Here is some more for you people. Hope you enjoy. There is a bit of mind screw so enjoy B).

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chips at the Brain**

America, exhausted from everything decided to take a nap.

* * *

_'You belong all to me now' said Dannel smirking while caressing America's face. 'I will make sure that no one, and I do mean no one, will take you away from me.' He started to giggle. 'Hahaha…no one will have you but, me.'_

_'What the hell do you think you doing? He belongs to me!' Rick yelled as he punched Dannel, square across the jaw._

_'Well I don't see your name anywhere on him.' He said as he round house kicked Rick in the stomach._

_'Guh…' Rick sputtered clenching his stomach. 'I won't let you have him' he gasped out._

_'It's to late,' Dannel said as he grabbed Rick's chin in his hand. He got close to him and whispered into his ear. 'He already belongs to me now. Also I have no intentions of sharing him with anyone, especially you.'_

_Rick shuddered. America was supposed to be his. He glared at Dannel. 'You will not have him.' He said as malice dripped from his voice._

_'Ha! You and what army.' Dannel spat. Then he turned pale._

_'If it is a war you want, then it is war you will get' said Rick. 'Remember the Civil War? We won and we will again. We won't be so lenient next time.' Rick stated will giving a smug grin._

_'Don't think that you have this in the bag yet. Who is to say that we won't win this time?' Dannel said as his hand went for Rick's neck. Slowly his grip getting tighter, while picking up Rick's body._

_'I. Won't. Let. You. Win!' he said as he kicked Dannel in-between the legs._

_Dannel immediately let go and his hands going strait to his groin as he crippled down. 'That is playing dirty you know,' he hissed out._

_'I will have to play dirty if I want to get want I want.' Rick said while giving Dannel a condescending look. 'I also have no intention of sharing. I will have America and we will share the same views.'  
_

* * *

_They started to fade into the darkness of the surrounding, promising fight for the country and a fight amongst the people. All this time America was watching. He started to remember the horrors of the Civil war. 'His two sides wanted to wage war!?' All the whys and hows started to attack his brain. No that would be impossible. They wouldn't do that they way that they are now. Not while America was still injured. That would cause more problems. The fact that they also claimed that he was theirs. He belonged to no one but him-self. Everyone was unhappy. There were so many things running through his he that he had an information overload and blacked out._

* * *

When Russia came back from 'Costco', he found America squirming on the couch, muttering. Russia carefully put down the things and walked over to America. He heard things like "no", and "don't want". He looked down sadly he didn't want to taint the young nation, but there was a part of him that did. That part that wanted to make him squirm under him and beg for him to help. A part that wanted to make America a part of him and have them rule together. It would be possible, just if America would cooperate. He smiled, but there was no happiness in his eyes. He put his hand on America's face. Whispering softly in to his ear.

"I will heal you and make you mine, and if anyone stands in my way, I will cut them down." He said while picking America up and taking him to their room. "Even it is you, your-self," as he closed the door behind them.

* * *

When America woke up he found him-self in a room. He was wearing a big red long-sleeved shirt. He was on a black and blue bed and he felt something warm. He felt for more, but it was only the sheets. He blushed _'No I am not disappointed that he isn't here, no not at all'._

* * *

_'Oh really?' said Rick 'I thought you liked him, now since he gave up communism and also since the Cold War'._

_'The Cold War was just about Nuclear War-fair. It's not like I had any other feeling besides that.' Alfred said defiantly._

_'You keep telling yourself that' said Dannel. 'While the rest of your people suffer.'_

_'What do you mean by suffer?' Alfred said._

_'Oh, you know the general mass being lazy and unwilling to work because they are lazy and not willing to stick them-selves out, because of fear. While only a few are willing to work and live the "real" American Dream. There are those who work for what they have today. To work is to be able to be healthy and make a living off of it. Well, some people don't and just want to live off of food stamps and other people's profit.' Rick said while glaring a Dannel._

_'Well sorry for representing the general mass. While you and your pigs take all the money and being morally ambiguous on the way that you run things. Sure the people might have jobs, but most of the jobs have health issues. None of the jobs are safe and there is always a risk that is involved with having a job. No job is safe' Dannel said while getting all into Rick's face. 'Also I allow every one to have a better living, by sharing that wealth with the general public that is made form you. The rich who make things, but never want to share those things with the people. The rich who use workers as tools only to profit off of them.'_

_'Humph. You think that you can win bringing the Industrial revolution it to this? Well maybe you can, but I will not back down. The American Dream is to make it big thought hard work and you are distorting it by making people not willing to work, because only way for that to happen is if no one works, and that government takes care of every thing. THIS IS NOT A UTOPIA! UTOPIAS DON'T EXIST BECAUSE PEOPLE WILL ALWAYS BE AMBITIOUS, but a Utopia also doesn't let anyone step out of order because if that happened chaos will come, and we would be back to where we started. America is supposed to be a place that the middle class can make a living no matter how difficult things are.' Rick said pressing his forehead against Dannel's. 'Fuck you and your thought of making everybody equal. The lazy people should just leave. People come to America because in their country they aren't allowed the chance to rise in their ranks. It is a class system. You are just trying to destroy their dream!'_

_'You think your so special bringing that up. Well let me burst your bubble. You're just trying to make your self look better, while you are just as worst as me. You don't care about the people. You just care about making a profit. You just care about making the economy better, but you can't have that unless if you have people working for you.' Dannel said grinding their heads together. 'You are overly dependent on the people and you can't do anything for your self!'_

_'Stop fighting you two!' America screamed at them._

_'Back off! You're so useless that you don't even have the power to stop us. Besides you belong to me. You have no right to speak back to me. You have no hope or future will out me.' They both said. Then they started to argue with each other again. Threatening each other with war and who would win. As well as the different types of moralities. America thought 'I do have hope, there is a future'. America then heard a dull voice getting louder and clearer in his head. That voice was calling his name._

* * *

"America! America!" Russia's yelled as his voice penetrated through America's head.

America shook his head and saw Russia looking at him. His face extremely close to his own.

"Whoa!" America screamed as he pushed Russia away.

"What was that for!? I was trying to help you!" Russia yelled

"I don't need your help!" America yelled, immediacy regretting what he just said.

"You don't need my help? Well we'll see about that." Russia said pinning America's hands above his head. "I will make sure you never speak against me again." He said while smiling an emotionless smile.

"What the hell are you doing!? Let me go!" Screamed America in a panic. Then all of a sudden he started to choke. Things started to look blurry. Something or Someone was tugging at his conscious.

"Who the hell do you think you are taking what is mine?" said a voice. It was Dannel. America was now looking through Dannel's eyes.

"Who are you? Are you one of the personalities? If you are I am going to have to kill you." Russia said with venom dripping off of each word. "Give me back America."

"Well we will see about that. Why don't you and I make a deal?" Dannel said pulling his face closer to Russia's. "So you can get me to combine with him, and we can have him at the same time. Rick is the one you should be worried about because he is trying to take Alfred away from the both of us. I just want to help you and do what is best for Alfred."

"Sure, I'm listening." Said Russia. "But if this is a farce, I will kill you. America is mine and mine alone."

America conscious started to fade and he could only hear whispers. The only thoughts left in his head are 'What are they planning and "Doritos"'.

* * *

**A/N: **Fuwa...done. That gave me a headache. Glad you people like it. Argh! Why can't I keep a steady character? I hope you people can bear with my random updates. Yes, I have Costco near where I live and that place is amazing! Doritos are also good too. Sorry random things that I like. Thank you again. Read and Review. 8D.


	6. The Calm and the Storm

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Ran out of Inspiration. In any case hear is an update. Ricky is wearing a white dress-shirt and black pants. Daniel is wearing jeans and a black shirt. America is wearing a white shirt and tan pants. Also can't keep characters in character, or keep a certain style of writing for shit. Time can change a person, kidding. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Calm and the Storm**

* * *

_When he awoke could see nothing. It was dark and cold. It was suffocating. Everywhere around him seemed to press together, getting closer and closer by the minute. He couldn't run or move. He was paralyzed. He was lost. Then he felt a cold hand on his back, creeping closer and closer to his face. The shadowy hand stopped and then slowly dug its nail into his face. The nails drawing blood. America was seeing white and closed his eyes trying to get the hand off him. When that happened there was a bright light. He blinked the hand was gone and he was floating in a sea of white._

_"Hey, miss me much?" said a voice. America turned to where the voice was._

_"Daniel!" he exclaimed. He balled his hands into a fist and charged to punch Daniel._

_"Hey, hey. That's no way to greet a person~." Daniel said in a teasing voice. He moved out of the way and got America into a headlock. "I didn't do anything…yet." He smiled as he purred into America's ear. "Would you like me to tell you~?"_

_"I don't care what you want to say! You're plotting something with Russia! I know it! I can't trust anybody." America yelled in frustration trying to get out of the lock._

_"You don't need to trust me, because soon you would be working under me and flowing everything that I have to say and do. You are powerless and your people are doing nothing to help you. You just want keep everyone happy? Don't make me laugh. That can never happen. So you just leave everything to me and I will slowly destroy your ideal world. You can't keep it forever. You know that." Daniel hissed in to America's ear. Then he smiled. "But forget about the small things. You are mine and mine alone."_

_"Who said you had the right to say that?" said another voice. They both turned to look at the voice. It was Ricky._

_"So, you're here too, huh? You're late for the party. To bad I got here first." Taunted Daniel._

_"Get your dirty hands off of America!" Ricky yelled while trying to pull off Daniel's arm._

_"Heh, too bad, I wanted to play with him more~." Daniel said as he suddenly let go of America, causing them to head-butt each other, and pushed him into Ricky._

_"Urk." They both said as they collided because of the impact._

_"Do you want to play too? Ricky~?" Daniel said._

_"Who would want to play with a scum-bag like you!?" Ricky shouted back as he pushed a dazed America off him._

_"Ah, don't be like that." Daniel said, as he got closer to Ricky. "You're doing a great job messing up America. The way that your people can never agree one thing. Hilarious. You are a mess your self, and you think that you have the right to tell me that I have problems? You know nothing. Always concerned with your money." Daniel hissed out. He lifted his leg to kick but Ricky caught it. "Stupid." He took his other leg and tried to kick Ricky on the other side. Ricky caught that one too. Daniel then stretched back then shot up to hit Ricky's head with his. "Che" Daniel hissed. Ricky let go and Daniel kicked him in the head. Ricky fell down holding is head. "Don't think you could win against me like that. Not the way you are." Daniel then floated over to Ricky, kneeled, and grabbed his face with both hands._

_"What do you want?" Spat out Ricky. "If you want to get rid of me, why don't you?"_

_"Get rid of the others is easy, but you have been here as long as me. You would have to do something really stupid to have your self become a minor power. Besides as much as I hate you, I need you." Daniel narrowed his eyes at Ricky. Then pulled his face into a kiss. Daniel stuck his tongue into Ricky's only for it to get bitten. Daniel drew his head back. "Pity, I thought that we would get along together." He said as he swallowed the blood._

_"S-says who?" Ricky spat out._

_"Says me. You are a counter-balance, or rather were. Now I have the more power than you. Yet I still need some one to shoulder my mistakes. In other words someone to put the blame on when things go wrong." Daniel said as he took a hand and started to pet Ricky on the head. "So, you can't disappear with out my consent."_

_"You bastard." Ricky hissed as he got on his elbows and hit Daniel's hand away. "I don't care if I am messed up on the inside. Your way of doing things is hurtful to today's society. People are able to cheat the system thanks to you. Now people aren't willing to work hard, because they expect every thing to be given to them on a silver platter! For the people my ass! You hypocrite, and I am no one's scape goat!" Ricky huffed out. "You have no right!"_

_"Shut up!" America screamed holding his hands close to his head. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!"_

_They both turned to look at America who was spazzing out. Daniel then turned to Ricky and kneed him in the stomach. Ricky then crumpled back down holding his stomach spitting and coughing out saliva. Daniel then took that opportunity to get behind Ricky and kick him in the back, causing a cracking sound as Ricky let out a howl of pain. America was trying to get further and further away, but there was a barrier that prevented him from going too far away from them. Daniel then flipped Ricky on his back and mounted him in missionary position. His hands going to Ricky's arms to pin them down. He then started to lick the shell of Ricky's ear, leaving a saliva track as Daniel went from the ear to mouth. Ricky's breath hitched at the feeling. Daniel proceeded to go down to the neck, and then stopped, before biting the base of the neck. Ricky started to whimper in pain. Daniel smirked before proceeding to go lower. America couldn't stand much more of the sight and closed his eyes as a black tornado engulfed him sending him back to the apartment where he and Russia were staying._

* * *

Russia in the mean time was preparing tea to help clam himself.

* * *

'_So how about you and I split America? I press my influence and you put yours.' Daniel said smiling._

'_Split him? I don't think so. You are only a part of him and he is mine. I don't to deals with those who will just turn their back on me, unless if it benefits me. And you have nothing to give me in either aspect.' Russia returned a smile as he said 'No? So get out and return America to me.'_

'_Humph. Looks like you are a hard customer to please, but I will be back.' Daniel frowned as he left a lifeless America._

_Russia just stared at him and then got up and left. _

* * *

He didn't like Daniel one bit. America was his pet to take care of. The young nation hadn't had a strong leader in a while and it was affecting the way the world worked. America would usually be leading, but this role seems to be handed to China. Russia frowned his tea was cold. While he went to the kitchen, he looked to see how America was doing. He saw America in bed tossing and turning, when all of a sudden he popped up screaming 'NO!'.

America woke up back in the room that he blacked out in, and saw Russia right by him.

"Morning." America said as he tried to avoid Russia's eyesight.

"It's noon, and we have a World meeting to go to in three days in Paris." Russia said in a matter of fact tone. Then pet America's head. America blushed. "Get ready we are leaving to night."

Russia then left and America's only thought was _'Fucking fantastic'_

* * *

**A/N: **Done. Don't know when I am going to update next time. Read and Review. Thanks._  
_


End file.
